


Wait for the Morning

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anti Ward, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Grant Ward - Freeform, Humor, Idaho, Implied Sexual Content, Isabelle Hartley - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulson feels after that Season 2 premiere.  Skye and Coulson talk about the distance between them and some of the events in the first episode.</p><p>Title taken from Amy Stroup's Wait for the Morning: http://www.songlyrics.com/amy-stroup/wait-for-the-morning-lyrics/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for the Morning

"I was wondering when you'd stop by."

"Just got back in," he began. "You didn't ask Koenig for an appointment, so..."

"Last time you turned up, it had been two weeks," she said, cutting him off and glancing up at him from her laptop. "So, here's a tip: I'm not going to 'ask Koenig'."

Skye gave him her biggest fake smile.

"When you want to talk, you can make an appointment."

Coulson watched her laying across the bed on her stomach, dressed down in a tank and cutoff sweats, staring at the screen as the light bounded off her face making shapes.

He recognized those shapes.

Skye turned at the sound of tapping on her door, and rolled her eyes, cocking her head to him.

"Hi. Are you...available? Or should I make an appointment?" Coulson asked, leaning against the doorjamb, trying not to smile.

"Come in," she said with a sigh. "We don't want the neighbors to talk."

She rolled off the bed and sat up on its edge as Coulson moved inside her room, shutting the door behind him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, after a moment.

"Be more specific," she answered sarcastically. "There are a lot of things I'm not okay with."

"What happened with Ward. And then...Hartley and Idaho."

"Oh, that," she said. "Well, Ward we had talked about. And...it did pay off. It would have been nice for you to say something more meaningful than 'the technology warranted it'."

"Like what?"

"Like, 'I know you'd rather be smothered in honey and buried up to your neck near a nest of fire ants than go talk to Ward, but'..."

"Fire ants."

"It's a Southern thing," she explained, standing up off the bed.

"May said you really didn't want to talk about it," Coulson continued.

"May is awesome," Skye said. "But guess what? I didn't want to talk about it with May."

"I can't always be here, Skye."

She narrowed her eyes, making sure she'd understood him.

"And now you're assuming I wanted to talk to you about it. Well, that's presumptous."

"I'm sorry," he answered, considering. "You're right."

"There are a lot of things I don't share with you, Coulson. And some things I do. Some things I'd like to. Maybe _someday_. This is a very different experience for me. A team of...people that I don't run away from."

"This might have been a bad idea," he started, moving towards the door.

"No, the bad idea was you coming to call me out, when you're the one who's been hiding."

"I'm not hiding," he said, stopping with a frustrated sigh, letting his hand fall away from the door handle.

"No? You sure?"

"I just came here to make sure you're okay," he said again, evenly.

"That I'm okay, or that _this_ is okay?" she asked, motioning between the two of them.

"This?" he said, turning towards her, frowning.

"There is no 'this', right?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"'This' is a _distraction_ ," he said quickly, setting his jaw.

Skye smiled at him slowly and it threw him off.

She took another step towards him and reached out her fingers, let them lightly brush against the top of his hand.

"And...is this...a distraction?"

Coulson closed his eyes, felt the heat of her body entering his personal space, her nails over his knuckles, and swallowed.

"You promised me. That you wouldn't..."

He sucked in a breath when he felt the pressure on his tie, a pull at the knot, forcing it down little by little.

"Be unprofessional?" she said. "I wasn't. You were. Are. Being."

His eyes opened in a flash.

"You set me up."

"I was patient, unlike you," she shrugged, running her hands up his chest beneath his suit jacket. "And I'm used to working alone. Although, you _did_ hold out longer than I thought you would."

"I've been in six countries in the last three weeks, Skye," he said through his teeth.

"And I've been out in the field getting shot at by Nazis dressed like civilians. So, now that I _do_ have you in my hands?" she said. "I'm all impatience."

"Please, just tell me you're okay," he said, his hand reaching for her wrist.

She stared back at him very seriously.

"I want to get the people that gave the order to murder our colleagues. And whenever I look at Fitz, I remember why Ward is where he is. And that's Every. Single. Day."

"Izzy was a good agent," he replied.

She could see the guilt he was wearing.

"I know. But, the real question," she said, tipping his chin down to her. "Is if you're okay. Because, Izzy isn't here. I wish she was. But, you are."

"No," he answered.

"You're doing something you've never done before," she replied, running her hand over his hair. "And maybe this _is_ a distraction. Maybe you should be sitting alone in your office, making a checklist of everything you're doing wrong...?"

Coulson glared at her.

"Or, _maybe_ you could think about what's right?"

She pushed his jacket away from his chest, off of his shoulders, her thumbs digging into his arms.

"About this? What got you so... _excited_." She let the jacket slip from his arms to the floor.

"...in the first place?" she continued, biting her lip and looking up at him.

"Maybe I could appoint Koenig Director?" he said, putting his hands on her arms.

"He'd love that," she said, leaning upward.

"Then we could use all my frequent flyer miles, to...," he paused, watching her eyes.

Skye brushed her lips against his, feeling his breath across her face.

"Go somewhere far... _away_...," he murmured, his eyes closing, as she pressed her mouth against his.

He gathered her up in his arms, forgetting the rest and kissed her back like he was making up for lost time.

***

"You _do_ still want to change the world?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her closer into him with his arm, a small frown on his face. "Of course I do."

"That's my good soldier," she smiled, nestling into his bare shoulder, kissing it for good measure.

"What if I'm not enough, though?" he asked.

"Not enough _for what_?" she teased.

" _Skye_."

"Fury never met me," she continued. "But I'm sure that we'd agree."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, pulling away from her slightly.

"It just means," she said, with a little squeak, peering up at him through her tousled bangs, "That you and I work better as a team. Honestly, I don't know how you even managed before you stumbled across me."

"I managed. And I listened to all your broadcasts, I'll have you know."

" _Phil_. That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her forehead and settling back down against the pillow, putting one arm behind his head.

"Fury probably would have made you Director," he said, thinking it over. "He just doesn't trust people easily."

"You're going to do fine," she said, running her hand over his scar. "He chose you for a reason."

"Yeah, I was the only one left."

"Even if _you_ forget why you joined SHIELD," she said, pushing herself up on one elbow to lean over him. "I haven't."

"I'm getting old," he said.

"Still got it where it counts," she said smirking, and leaning over to kiss him.

"What happened to 'you're not old, I don't even think about your age'?"

"Fire ants."

"Okay," he said, rustling the covers. "I see, I SEE. I have to prove myself."

"Coulson," she laughed, trying to hide somewhere in the sheet.

He swung her around beneath him.

"You're right. I'm unprofessional."

"Oh, I hope so."


End file.
